


The North Remembers

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Family, Family Feels, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, Haiku, Heavy Angst, House Stark, Literary References & Allusions, Meta Poetry, Metafiction, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on some characters and their storylines for the Writerverse June Bingo Challenge (of Doom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Some are more vague than others, some will likely be obvious.
> 
> They're meant to be happening/being thought around the same hypothetical time, so don't get hung up too much on the order. And if you don't know who might be thinking a certain haiku, then try to just take in the vibe you get from it, I guess.
> 
> They're all labeled by the relevant bingo prompts.

  
[ran out of time]  
My blood runs cold as  
my heart of Snow, but I leave  
fire in my wake.

[restart my heart]  
If it is not in  
battle that I die, I have  
not yet died at all.

[waking dreams]  
Perhaps this life is  
naught but a nightmare that will  
never end in me.

[horrors of the night]  
fucking hell, sweet sleep  
why do you elude me so?  
please fucking stop it.

[providence]  
if I shall scream for  
justice, dear Stranger, please let  
it be my own voice.

[shades of grey]  
there are many worlds  
within this one where I live;  
none of them are mine.

[ghostly visitors]  
our castle is filled  
with the ghosts of the  
lives we had before.

[to be a man]  
broken, beaten down,  
and bent: who do I think I  
am? I am a prince.

[literally]  
he looks me in the  
eyes, says I am nobody.  
wrong: I am no one.

[just a kiss]  
just a kiss, I tell  
myself, and I survive as  
I begin to bleed.

[speechless]  
what has been done is  
unspeakable - that is why  
I must never speak.

[testing the limits]  
what has been done to  
me is unspeakable, but  
I will survive it.

[heavy duty]  
I can see myself,  
alive and well and fighting,  
howling with the wolves.

[renew your vows]  
noble house, house of  
fallen glory, I am yours.  
I shall boast my name.

[raisin in the sun]  
there is the sun and  
there are dragons. both will burn  
you no matter what.

[in the ballpark]  
the girl they want has  
not been me for a long time.  
they may have her yet.

[broken down]  
stitched together of  
broken pieces and tears, I  
know myself too well.

[super glue]  
they may break my heart  
and rip my dress, but they will  
not take me apart. 

[layered cake]  
lemon and sugar  
bitter against bloodied lips  
I used to love sweets.

[on hard times]  
we crash into the  
snowdrift and live a life worse  
than what we have known.

[wild card]  
no one knows who or  
where I am. I am No One,  
watching from afar.

[love at first sight]  
I should have stayed with  
he who loved me when  
I did not know love.

[ruined forever]  
He has taken me  
and bedded me, yet my heart  
can never be his.

[spilled milk]  
my world is ending,  
but I do not cry. there are  
less important things.

[Snow White, Rose Red]  
the blood of Snow stains  
snow with its Stark hue. Today,  
the North remembers.


End file.
